Icemen
by Koba54
Summary: Froid. Un froid glacial qui s'immisçait jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Chaque bourrasque était comme un coup de couteau entaillant sa chair. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.
1. Glaces éternelles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de SK sont la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei, je ne fais que les lui emprunter de temps à autres...

On ne sait pas grand-chose de leur passé, à part qu'ils ont souffert... Alors j'ai voulu écrire sur eux, et raconter cette histoire :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Icemen<strong>_

**1990**

Froid. Un froid glacial qui s'immisçait jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Les rafales de vent giflaient sa peau avec violence et gelaient la maigre étincelle de vie qui se battait encore en lui. Chaque bourrasque était comme un coup de couteau entaillant sa chair. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Le garçon se remit en route, les bras serrés autour de son torse. S'il s'arrêtait, il était mort. Il connaissait les règles du jeu.

"Continue. Il vaut mieux mourir à cent mètres d'ici, que de revenir en arrière."

Il secoua la tête. Jamais.

Le plus important, c'était de marcher sans s'arrêter, surtout sans s'arrêter. Et de frapper dans ses mains de temps en temps, pour réveiller ses doigts engourdis, malgré les gants. Sinon il les perdrait.

Autour de lui, l'immensité blanche s'étendait à des kilomètres. Le ciel avait la même teinte gris-blanc que la neige sur le sol, si bien qu'on ne voyait pratiquement pas la ligne d'horizon. Un monde d'irréelle blancheur.

S'il n'avait pas senti le sol sous ses pas, il aurait pensé qu'il était déjà mort, et qu'il flottait en apesanteur.

Marcher encore, se battre jusqu'au bout. Seul contre tous. Il n'était rien. Un enfant, un pauvre hère, un grain de poussière perdu dans un désert de glace. Et les dieux avaient lancé sur lui le froid.

Mais un jour il les vaincrait.

X X X

La nuit. Elle voyait la nuit glaciale fondre sur eux, et avec elle, les cauchemars.

Elle dormait très peu. Elle préférait rester éveillée, à écouter les bruits de ses camarades de dortoir. Ronflements, grognements, paroles échappées... des bruits anodins, rassurants.

Chaque nuit, elle tremblait de peur.

Ils pouvaient venir la chercher à tout moment. Elle se souvenait avec horreur de toutes ces nuits où elle avait été choisie...

Aussi quand l'homme en blouse blanche pénétra dans le dortoir avec son chariot, elle pria de toute ses forces pour qu'il prenne une autre de ses camarades.

Elle le voyait approcher à pas lents, mesurés, comme s'il faisait son marché.

Soudain il se pencha vers elle.

Elle pouvait sentir son odeur d'antiseptiques et de médicaments.

Elle le haïssait.

Sa main s'abattit sur la bouche d'Irina, qui dormait à côté d'elle. La petite fille se réveilla en sursaut mais ne put crier. L'homme planta une aiguille dans son bras droit et elle retomba sur le matelas comme une poupée de chiffon. Il la prit dans ses bras, la déposa sur le chariot métallique, et l'emmena avec lui, la petite fille savait très bien où.

Alors, silencieuse, elle se mit à pleurer dans ses draps. Elle se maudit, comme toutes les nuits où sa prière avait été exaucée, toutes les nuits où une autre avait été choisie à sa place.

Si Irina revenait, elle jurait de toujours être gentille avec elle!

A présent que l'homme était passé, elle pouvait essayer de trouver le sommeil. Jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars la rattrapent.

X X X

Un choc. Celui de l'eau glacée, enserrant sa poitrine. Au-dessus de sa tête, l'énorme vague fondit sur lui, et se fracassa sur son crâne. Ne pas avaler, bloquer sa respiration. Il refit surface, à bout de souffle et épuisé. Les cris de ses compagnons retentirent, quelque part derrière lui. Ils étaient quatre à la barre pour manœuvrer, tandis que les deux autres tentaient de maintenir les voiles malmenées par la tempête. Alors que les flots impatients l'engloutissaient à nouveau, il le vit se débattre un peu plus loin.

Il essayait de ne pas lutter contre le courant, c'était la dernière des choses à faire. En se laissant porter, il parvint à rejoindre son camarade, et l'empoigna par le cou.

Le jeune homme saisit la corde de sécurité d'une main ferme, et se sentit peu à peu entraîné par les autres, qui tiraient de toutes leurs forces.

Lorsqu'il furent en sécurité sur le pont, son ami le remercia de l'avoir sauvé, et le serra dans ses bras. Ils étaient toujours en vie.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un d'eux tombait à l'eau au cours d'une tempête. Et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Ce soir-là, le jeune homme participait à sa cinquième pêche en haute mer. Il espérait en revenir, comme il était revenu des quatre autres.

Et puis il y aurait la nuit fatale, celle où il ne rentrerait pas avec ses compagnons. Car on ne bravait pas la mer sans en payer le prix. Ils savaient tous qu'Elle serait leur fin. Elle les prendrait tous, un à un, et ils iraient pourrir sous les eaux, recouvrir les restes de leurs prédécesseurs. Tout ça n'était qu'une question de temps.

Même s'il avait les esprits pour le protéger.

Mais chaque fois qu'il ramenait ses filets, les mains tremblantes, en se demandant si ce soir il y aurait à manger pour lui, sa mère et ses sœurs, la même question revenait, inlassablement.

Et chaque jour où il traînait sa misérable carcasse, il y pensait. Cette vie en valait-elle la peine?

Puis il se reprenait en croisant le regard éperdu de Frida, la plus jeune de ses sœur.

Sans lui, aucune ne pouvait vivre. Après tout, ce n'était pas par choix que l'on prenait la mer.


	2. Rencontres

**Re-disclaimer: **Les personnages sont toujours à Hiroyuki Takei

J'ai écrit cette fic depuis quelques temps, alors voici déjà le chapitre 2.**  
><strong>

**1991**

C'était une folie et il le savait. Un acte totalement irréfléchi. Mais il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il enjamba le corps de sa mère et se rua sur l'agresseur avec un cri sauvage. Son poing furieux s'abattit sur le crâne du voleur avec un craquement sinistre. Il évita de justesse la pointe de son couteau qui lui aurait perforé l'abdomen. Mais une vive brulure contre son estomac lui apprit que son ennemi l'avait touché.

Le jeune homme n'écouta que sa rage. Il sentait pulser en lui une force inconnue, l'expérience nouvelle d'une puissance fabuleuse. Arrachant le casque des mains de l'homme, il le frappa de toutes ses forces, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que qu'il s'effondre.

Gudrun et Frida se serraient l'une contre l'autre, terrifiées. En un instant, leur frère si gentil s'était transformé en monstre furieux. Rien ne serait comme avant.

Il lui fallait partir. Il savait que l'on prendrait soin de ses soeurs. Mais l'idée de devoir s'en aller sans pouvoir assister aux funérailles de sa mère le torturait. C'était injuste.

Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il avait tué un homme.

Le prix à payer était l'exil.

Il enportait le casque avec lui. Pour se souvenir. Ce vestige de ses ancêtres qu'il n'avait pas voulu céder serait le symbole de son déshonneur, mais aussi sa nouvelle vie.

Ce serait dur, très dur; mais il avait un avantage, que nul ne connaissait, pas même Frida.

Il serra le casque de viking entre ses mains calleuses.

A ses côtés, l'esprit de Deht le Viking. Son ancêtre. Celui qui lui avait prêté sa force.

Jamais plus il ne serait seul.

X X X

Il rencontra la petite fille par hasard.

Il aurait pu passer la nuit à cinq mètres d'elle sans la remarquer si le vent glacé qui soufflait à travers les planches disjointes n'avait pas poussé la couverture dans laquelle il dormait. Le froid l'avait réveillé, et c'est en allant récupérer sa couverture qu'il l'avait vue.

L'oeil brillant, dissimulée derrière une balle de foin, elle l'observait.

Le garçon avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour la convaincre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur.

Elle était un peu plus jeune que lui; huit ans, neuf ans, peut-être? Et surtout elle paraissait terrifiée. Son regard bleu de glace revenait sans cesse à la fenêtre, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un.

Comme il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec elle (il ne parlait pas le russe), il lui laissa la couverture en signe de paix. Elle hésita longuement avant d'oser s'approcher pour la prendre, d'un geste farouche d'animal traqué.

Soudain, alors qu'il se demandait quoi faire de cette petite, il l'avait vue sursauter, et fixer un point dans son dos.

- Ah c'est rien. Ce n'est que Badbeh. Elle m'accompagne...

Il s'efforça de lui sourire gentiment, pour la rassurer. La femme-corbeau examinait la gamine sous toutes les coutures, avec curiosité. Elle voulait simplement...

Elle l'avait vue. Elle avait réussi à voir Badbeh. Cette fille était...

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'approfondir la question.

Il s'en était fallu de peu que les hommes ne le trouvent lui aussi. Ils s'étaient contentés de la fille et l'avaient emportée comme un paquet, baillonée et ligotée. Ce n'était pas par hasard.

Ils la cherchaient. C'était donc d'eux qu'elle avait peur.

Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas ses affaires, absolument pas, mais...

Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner comme ça, aux mains de ces types, qui n'avaient pas l'air bien intentionnés.

En plus, elle était Shaman, elle aussi, puisqu'elle pouvait voir Badbeh. Le tout premier autre Shaman qu'il rencontrait.

Le nez enfoui dans la neige, à cent cinquante mètres du bâtiment, le garçon guetta le moment propice pour s'infiltrer dans le cube bétonné où ils l'avaient emmenée.

X X X

Ils l'avaient reprise. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se défendre - d'ailleurs, comment aurait-elle fait? - avant qu'ils ne l'emportent. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'étrange garçon, ni la belle fée aux yeux d'argent qui le suivait.

C'était sans nul doute une fée, la fillette le savait. Qui d'autre qu'une fée pouvait apparaître et disparaître à volonté?

Elle ne tenta même pas de se débattre lorsque l'homme en blouse blanche posa un doigt blafard et froid sur sa joue.

- Alors, on essaye de nous fausser compagnie?

Il eut un rire désagréable, et fit signe aux autres de l'emmener. Elle commença à transpirer lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte vitrée, celle qui menait à la salle verte.

La salle verte sentait mauvais. Elle rayonnait d'une propreté malsaine, sous les néons éblouissants. Elle les connaissait bien pour être si souvent entrée dans cette pièce attachée sur le charriot.

L'homme la déposa sur le lit et serra les sangles de cuir autour de ses membres. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir arriver l'homme masqué, tenant à la main la seringue fatidique. Elle espérait qu'il l'endormirait cette fois. Quand il ne le faisait pas, elle détestait le sentir triturer son corps, à la recherche de Dieu sait quoi.

Elle serra les dents, frissonante dans la chemise rêche qu'ils lui avaient enfilé. Cherchant une image agréable, elle se prit à penser au garçon inconnu, avec son drôle de bâton et sa fée, qui lui avait donné sa couverture. Il avait l'air gentil.

Lorsque l'homme planta la seringue dans le creux de son coude, le brouillard envahit son crâne et noya les détails qui suivirent. Un flou de couleurs chatoyantes l'environnait, tourbillonait, jusqu'à ce qu'une tache de couleur claire ne s'étale dans son champ de vision. Une tache ovale, surmontée de brindilles jaune paille. Un visage aux grands yeux écarquillés. Un froid glacial.

- Est-ce que ça va? Ils ne t'ont rien fait?

Pendant que le garçon otait les sangles et l'aiguille de la perfusion, elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour entrer, et où était...

La bouche grande ouverte, l'homme en blouse blanche était figé sur place et sa peau avait prit une teinte bleue violacée.

- Il a gelé, expliqua le garçon. C'est grâce à Badbeh que je peux faire ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas, les autres aussi... Attends! Tu comprends l'anglais?

La fillette posa ses yeux de glace sur lui et hocha la tête.

- Ils sont morts?

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait. Sa voix était légèrement éraillée, car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler. Encore moins aux étrangers. Mais celui-là était spécial.

- Ils ne sont pas morts, répondit-il. Ils sont en mon pouvoir. Mais je les lâcherai quand nous serons loin.

La fillette serra les poings et cracha sur la poitrine de l'homme en blouse blanche, figé par les glaces. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Pour avoir tué Irina, et Larissa, et aussi Daria. Le garçon la laissa faire, puis la prit par le poignet.

- On y va. Je ne peux pas faire ça très longtemps, tu sais. Au fait, je m'appelle Pino. Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom?

- Zoria.


	3. Entraînements I

**1997**

- On recommence, soupira-t-il pour la énième fois.

- Encore! protesta vivement Cadimahide. Mais... Pino!

Zoria serra son tambour contre sa poitrine, agacée.

Il voyait bien que ses compagnons en avaient marre. Mais à quoi servait un entraînement, sinon à les pousser dans leurs retranchements pour en tirer le meilleur? Un entraînement facile était inutile.

- Bon, écoutez...

Il fallait encore le leur expliquer. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre, si?

- Vous savez à quoi on se prépare? Depuis des années nous avons un but commun.

Il poursuivit, après un court silence.

- Mais à notre niveau, participer et remporter le Shaman Fight est carrément impossible!

Nous ne sommes ni assez forts, ni assez préparés.

- On te fait confiance, Pino, marmonna Cadimahide, mais tu ne veux pas faire une pause? Au moins pour déjeuner! C'est mauvais de s'entraîner le ventre vide.

Zoria approuva d'un signe de tête. Alors, Pino rendit les armes.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je propose qu'on se repose une demi-heure, et qu'on reprenne, OK?

Il était le chef indiscutable de leur petit groupe. Personne n'avait remis en cause cet état de fait, pas même Cadimahide, qui à vingt-six ans, avait largement passé l'âge de se faire réprimander par un gamin de dix-huit.

Pino savait que le niveau de Furyuku de ses compagnons était à peine en-dessous du sien. Oui, mais c'était lui qui avait les connaissances. Il savait comment développer efficacement son potentiel shamanique. Il savait trouver des stratégies et de nouvelles attaques, plus puissantes, plus redoutables. Il savait ce qui les attendait. Du moins le croyait-il.

Il se sentait si fier d'avoir fait découvrir ses propres pouvoirs à Zoria. Cadimahide était déjà adulte, et un shaman expérimenté lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré. Mais la fillette quasi muette qu'il avait sauvé de "l'Orphelinat" B612, elle, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient les esprits, le Furyuku, le Shaman Fight.

Lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que Badbeh n'était pas une fée, mais un fantôme, elle ne l'avait pas cru. Puis elle avait accepté d'admettre la vérité, et Pino avait pu lui révéler peu à peu tous les secrets du monde shamanique qu'il connaissait.

Il se souvenait qu'elle avait créé son premier Over Soul par pur accident, lorsqu'elle était tombée dans la rivière gelée. Ce jour-là, elle avait été sauvée par son Vodianoï, qui ne l'avait plus quittée depuis.

- Pino... avait-elle marmonné timidement. Si tu ne m'avais pas appris tout ça, je n'aurais pas réussi à m'en sortir, et je serais morte. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, merci de m'avoir sauvée et emmenée avec toi. Merci!

Ces phrases étaient les plus longues qu'elle ait jamais prononcées, et ce fut aussi la première fois qu'il vit son sourire.

Rayon de lumière entre deux icebergs. Eclair fugitif.

Le sourire de Zoria.

X X X

Cadimahide ferma les yeux et laissa le vent sécher son corps humide de sueur après l'entraînement. L'air sec et froid mordait sa peau sauvagement, mais il n'en avait cure. Vivre dans les contrées nordiques impliquait d'accepter la nature, de se soumettre aux intempéries pour mieux leur résister.

Il n'avait jamais froid.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré les deux enfants, sa vie avait à nouveau un but.

Le bonheur de découvrir qu'il n'était pas le seul à voir Deht, à communiquer avec lui, la joie d'être compris et écouté, celle de percevoir un monde dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, la communauté des Shamans...

Pino avait effacé son crime et son errance en un instant dès lors qu'il lui avait parlé du Shaman Fight.

Pino. Depuis toutes ces années où ils vivaient côté à côte, comme des frères, il ne savait toujours rien de son passé.

Cadimahide était un pêcheur, un homme de mer. Il connaissait le silence, celui des vagues, du ciel immense et toujours muet. Le silence de ses compagnons absorbés par leur tâche commune. Ce silence-là valait plus que toutes les paroles du monde.

Aussi respectait-il celui de son ami.

Le moment viendrait où tout leur serait expliqué.

Lorsqu'il les avait trouvés, les deux enfants étaient presque morts. Deux gosses, à peine plus âgés que ses sœurs, et à moitié morts de faim.

Au-dessus du garçon, flottait la forme fantomatique d'une femme au regard d'argent, et au nez crochu comme un bec.

Cadimahide avait compris qu'ils étaient spéciaux. Même dans le cas contraire il les aurait sauvés. Mais il n'aurait pas décidé de rester avec eux, alors que c'était contraire à la loi.

Au moment même où il avait prononcé le mot orphelinat, la fillette s'était fermée comme une huître, avant de se rouler en boule dans un coin, les bras serrés autour de son corps. Le garçon avait eu l'air furieux, en brandissant son étrange bâton.

Les enfants avaient beaucoup souffert. Ils avaient fui l'hostilité d'un monde d'adultes sans scrupules, mais ils n'avaient pas perdu courage. Le garçon, Pino, avait bien vu qui accompagnait le géant Islandais. Ce soir-là, il lui avait raconté son rêve.

Il lui avait raconté l'histoire de Zoria.

Alors, il ne fut plus jamais question d'orphelinat, ni de se quitter.

X X X

Le vent s'éparpillait dans les cheveux de Zoria, caressant son visage aigu aux yeux de blizzard. Rassemblant ses jambes entre ses bras, elle réfléchissait.

Elle commandait à l'esprit de l'eau, Vodianoï. Son vieux compagnon. Il l'avait choisie, elle entre toutes, lorsqu'elle était tombée à l'eau, pour être la garante du monde des esprits et des légendes.

Que restait-il des légendes et des esprits, en ces jours, dans la Sainte Russie? Elle faisait décidément bien mal son travail.

Tout cela allait changer. Peu importait qu'elle, Pino ou Cadimahide remporte le match. De toute façon ils agiraient ensemble. Ensemble ils avaient vécu, et même survécu, ensemble ils affronteraient les épreuves, et ensemble ils finiraient. Elle n'avait absolument aucun doute là-dessus.

La mort ne l'effrayait pas, ni même la douleur. Elle ne craignait pas non plus le froid, ni la faim ou les privations, ni les entraînements trop rudes.

Ce qui faisait peur à Zoria, c'était l'obscurité.

Quand le soleil descend lentement derrière l'horizon et déploie ses derniers rougeoiements, et quand s'installe la nuit noire et glacée, qui vous avale dans ses sombres replis, c'est ce moment-là que tout peut arriver.

Qui sait quelles abominables créatures cache le manteau de la nuit, quand le coeur est froid et les yeux sont fermés? Zoria, elle, le savait bien.

Les cauchemars ne l'avaient jamais vraiment quittée, mais heureusement, il y avait Tony.

Elle était la seule à appeler Cadimahide par son prénom, depuis la première fois où il l'avait prise dans ses bras rassurants.

Cette nuit-là, elle était une fois de plus retournée à l'Orphelinat B612, mais quand elle s'était réveillée en hurlant, il était là. Fort, doux et sage, capable de chasser n'importe quel démon du passé.

Il lui avait demandé de l'appeler Tony, comme le faisait l'une de ses sœurs, alors elle l'avait remercié pour cet honneur.

Pino, lui, avait peur. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire dans une telle situation. Il restait là, angoissé de la voir crier, impuissant. Cela ne faisait pas partie de ses dons naturels.

Cadimahide était son contraire, et depuis qu'il dormait près d'elle, Zoria faisait moins de cauchemars.


	4. Entraînements II

[De retour avec la suite ;) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ^^]

**Entraînements II **

**été 1999**

Pino était comme ça. Solide comme un roc dressé contre vents et marées. Il ne se laissait jamais aller, ne montrait jamais aucune faiblesse. Et il considérait que les autres devaient en faire de même.

- Ton Over Soul est trop lent.

- Pardon?

Pino leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de devoir se répéter.

- Tu ne fais pas fusionner ton esprit assez vite avec ton tambour. Trop lent, tu comprends?

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit tempête.

- Tu me prends pour une demeurée? J'ai compris, merci! Mais je trouve que je ne m'en tire pas si mal!

- C'est justement pour ça que tu ne peux pas faire mieux.

Son sourire prétentieux... Parfois elle aurait voulu l'étrangler. Presser sa gorge à pleine mains jusqu'à ce que le sourire se bloque et qu'une langue bleuie en jaillisse...

- Tu ne peux plus avancer dans ces conditions, Zoria. Tu es satisfaite de toi-même. Tu te contentes de ce que tu es, tu te repose sur tes lauriers, et c'est pour ça que tu ne vois pas plus loin. Pour ça que tu restes coincée à ce niveau. Tu comprends?

Et cette manie de rajouter "tu comprends?" à chacune de ses phrases! Mais pour qui la prenait-il?

Pino se plaça dans son dos et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Il faut que tu sentes ça. Tout part de ta cage thoracique, et remonte dans tes membres. Le tambour médium doit être comme une extension de ton bras, et quand tu crée ton Over Soul, tout doit fusionner, toi Vodianoï, le tambour... Tu comp...

Le coup de poing lui coupa le souffle. Raide, les dents serrées, Zoria lui jeta un regard assassin et fila sans se retourner.

Pino se massa l'estomac et grogna:

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

- Tu sais pourtant très bien qu'elle n'aime quand on l'attrape par surprise, rétorqua Cadimahide.

- Elle est quand même pas obligée d'en faire toute une histoire! C'est bon, elle a dix-sept ans, c'est fini maintenant!

- Tu la pousses à bout, aussi.

Pino haussa les épaules.

- N'empêche qu'elle exagère! Faut pas la toucher, faut pas s'approcher dans son dos, faut pas ci, faut pas ça! Elle en fait trois tonnes avec ses phobies débiles! Toi et moi on n'est pas tout le temps en train de pleurnicher sur notre sort, non?

- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle t'as frappé, tu...

Cadimahide s'interrompit, car Pino ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait déjà retrouvé sa concentration, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

"Toi et les filles, ça fait cinquante mille, mon vieux..." pensa l'Islandais.

X X X

Quand elle était en colère, blessée ou triste, Zoria allait toujours au même endroit; derrière la cabane où ils vivaient, près de la rivière, sur une grande pierre plate et blanche. On pouvait souvent voir sa capuche ornée de vois de rennes dépasser des fourrés.

Elle ne lui dirait rien. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'épancher, et d'ailleurs, il savait déjà tout.

Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était qu'on la laisse seule suffisamment longtemps, et puis qu'on vienne la chercher, en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

- On va manger, lança Cadimahide.

Comme avec les poulains sauvages, il fallait l'appâter. Et surtout, la laisser approcher de son plein gré, sinon, c'était fichu.

Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais osé faire cette comparaison à voix haute.

Elle fixait Pino sans la moindre aménité lorsqu'elle les rejoignit autour de la table. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard méfiant et se tint à bonne distance. Heureusement, tout serait oublié le lendemain.

X X X

- C'est une super idée! Une stratégie d'équipe! Pile ce qu'il faut.

Pino exultait.

- Recommence, Cadimahide! Zoria, on va avoir besoin d'eau!

L'Over Soul du Viking se déploya sur les épaules du shaman islandais. Ses poings se fermèrent sur les avirons qu'il venait de créer. Zoria souleva son tambour au-dessus de sa tête et un flot démesuré en jaillit.

Les trois Shamans voguaient à présent grâce à la barque qu'avait formée Cadimahide, sur les eaux déchaînées qui naissaient du pouvoir de Zoria. Pino brandit alors sa cane druidique et l'eau gela instantanément.

L'Irlandais éclata de rire comme un gamin.

- Je pense qu'on est prêts pour les qualificatives! On assure!

- Moi je t'ai trouvé un poil plus lent que d'habitude.

Zoria relâcha son Over Soul et le fixa avec insolence.

- Fais attention, il ne faut pas se satisfaire de soi-même.

"Un partout" clamait son regard triomphant.

Elle décida d'enfoncer le clou un peu plus profondément.

- Tu comprends?

Cette fois Cadimahide ne pu dissimuler son rire, et Pino, vaincu et vexé, se renfrogna.

X X X

Cette fois, ils étaient prêts. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de veiller toute la nuit; de toute façon, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait réussi à s'endormir en un pareil moment.

Les yeux rivés sur le ciel, ils attendaient l'Etoile. Le Ragô.

Les Shamans se réunissaient à présent à Tôkyô. Tous avaient fait le déplacement pour se rendre au Japon, où aurait lieu les épreuves qualificatives.

Cadimahide inspira profondément. La chaleur était atroce durant l'été au Japon, et ça n'avait pas arrangé l'humeur de Pino ni de Zoria. En fait, il fallait attendre au moins une heure du matin pour pouvoir respirer un air légèrement plus frais.

Soudain l'Islandais sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds, les yeux exorbités.

- Là! Elle est là!

Pino grogna et leva les yeux.

- Quoi, y a rien...

Mais Cadimahide fixait toujours le même point dans le ciel, que Pino ne pouvait pas voir.

- Tu ne la vois pas? murmura Zoria.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez? Et pourquoi ces têtes de zombies? Evidemment que je ne vois rien, puisqu'il n'y a rien à voir!

Ses camarades le regardèrent étrangement, une vague inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Quoi, à la fin? s'écria leur leader.

- Pino, tu... tu ne vois vraiment rien...?

A cet instant, un éclair déchira le ciel et la lumière inonda ses yeux.

La surprise lui arracha un cri et le fit basculer en arrière. Et il vit.

Le Shaman Fight allait commencer.

Dans trois jours.


	5. Shaman Fight I

Après plusieurs mois, voilà enfin la suite! Elle ne me plaît pas tant que ça, ça n'avance pas assez vite à mon goût... J'ai décidé à la dernière minute qu'on allait savoir pourquoi Pino enfant brandissait une faux, couvert de cicatrices, dans le manga. Bien sûr, ces personnages que je massacre allègrement appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei!

* * *

><p><strong>Shaman Fight I <strong>

**The Icemen team  
><strong>

**Graham, Pino: **

né 30/07/79 - 21 ans

signe: lion

nationalité: irlandaise

groupe sanguin: O

fantôme: Badbey

furyuku: 2400

**?, Zoria:**

née 13/01/82 - 19 ans

signe: capricorne

nationalité: russe

groupe sanguin: AB

fantôme: Vodianoï

furyuku: 2200

**Cadimahide, Tony:**

né 26/04/71 - 30 ans

signe: taureau

nationalité: islandaise

groupe sanguin: A

fantôme: Deht le Viking

furyuku: 2300

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo - Été 2001<strong>

- Je vais te défoncer, pauvre naze!

Un rictus mauvais déformait le visage de son adversaire, tandis qu'il se préparait à lancer sa dernière attaque.

Pino avait évité chacune des précédentes avec une facilité déconcertante. Même pour lui.

Mais à présent, ce crétin commençait sacrément à l'énerver. Pour qui se prenait-il, à le traiter de naze, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore commencé à se battre? Qui avait épuisé les trois quarts de son furyuku en assauts aussi dérisoires qu'inutiles? Amateur, pensait-il. Pauvre avorton minable.

L'abruti se jetait maintenant sur lui en poussant un cri de guerre sauvage. Élevant la cane druidique au-dessus de sa tête, Pino se concentra sur sa cible. Il s'agissait de ne pas congeler tout le quartier!

L'Over Soul de Badbey se déploya, minuscule, presque risible, comparé à l'immense massue que l'autre faisait tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête.

Aucune finesse, aucun raffinement. Vraiment.

Pino rabaissa ses lunettes de protection ainsi que sa capuche sur sa tête. Alors, il passa à l'attaque.

Un éclair fulgurant jaillit de la cane druidique, tandis que sa puissance s'en échappait enfin. Le rayon glacial frappa son adversaire entre les deux yeux. Alors, Pino éclata de rire. Déjà, l'autre perdait en vitesse, et une mince pellicule de gel se collait à son front, d'abord aussi fine que du papier, puis soudain plus épaisse, plus dure, jusqu'à ce qu'un cocon de glace enferme l'homme, arrêtant net le cri dans sa bouche encore ouverte, figeant son corps, ses mouvements, son Over Soul.

Le shaman commit l'erreur de vouloir résister à l'étau de glace de Badbeh. Il ne parvint qu'à épuiser ses dernières réserves de Furyuku. Alors, il tomba comme une pierre.

L'impact dut être violent. Quelques éclats de glace volèrent autour de Pino qui souriait avec satisfaction.

Il venait de remporter sa seconde victoire des qualificatives.

Le sauf-conduit vers les épreuves suivantes.

...

- Qualifié, soupira la première ombre, perchée sur la branche d'un arbre, tout proche.

- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda l'autre. Il se débrouille bien, ton protégé, Karim. Il a progressé en quelques mois, non?

- Oui, mais... pas autant que je le pensais.

- Ah...

- Regarde-le, Renim, il est si sûr de lui et de son niveau de furyuku... Moi je dis que s'il n'est capable que de vaincre ce genre de menu fretin, il ne survivra pas longtemps.

- Mmmh. Dis donc, on n'a pas un autre match à arbitrer?

- Si, tu as raison.

xxx

Zoria éleva lentement au-dessus de sa tête le tambour shamanique qui accueillait son Vodianoï et se concentra sur la moindre particule de liquide contenue dans l'air environnant. Son adversaire la narguait, de son sourire plein de morgue et d'arrogance.

Cette fille devait être à peine plus âgée qu'elle et portait un short en jean sale, une veste de cuir, et des lunettes de moto autour du cou. Ses lèvres sensuelles s'étirèrent tandis qu'elle y portait une cigarette allumée dans un geste nonchalant. Le bout rougeoya lorsqu'elle aspira la fumée et un petit paquet de cendre s'en détacha pour tomber à ses pieds.

- Regarde un peu qui on a comme adversaire…

La fille ricana et rejetant ses longues mèches en arrière.

- C'est quoi ces fringues nazes, d'abord ? Comment tu peux porter une capuche de fourrure par une chaleur pareille ?

Zoria tenait son tambour d'une main ferme et resta aussi immobile que silencieuse.

Les paroles de l'ennemie ne l'intéressaient pas.

- Tu dois suer là-dessous… c'est répugnant.

Elle expirait un lent nuage de fumée exprimant tout son dédain, lorsque le bip sonore de la cloche de l'oracle les fit frémir toutes les deux. La fille aux cheveux longs aspira une nouvelle bouffée de fumée et derrière elle, l'armure de son fantôme se redressa dans un fracas métallique.

- Ashcroft !

Zoria plissa les yeux et tendit toute sa concentration vers le bouillonnement de puissance qu'elle percevait de plus en plus nettement.

Vers la cigarette de la fille.

L'Over Soul s'élança vers Zoria sa lance en avant, et la jeune russe, soudain lâcha d'une main son tambour et esquissa un geste meurtrier en direction son adversaire.

Un paquet d'eau glacée se déversa sur elle.

La cigarette s'éteignit. Instantanément.

Cela ne fit que la déstabiliser. Déjà, elle saisissait une autre cigarette dans son paquet froissé et prenait son briquet dans la poche de son short.

Elle hoqueta lorsqu'au lieu d'air, ce fut une gorgée d'eau qu'aspirèrent ses poumons. Quelques bulles s'échappèrent de sa gorge et ses yeux s'agrandirent de panique.

Zoria maintint la pression grâce à ses pouvoirs, un sourire perfide tiré sur ses traits comme une estafilade.

Pendant une seconde, elle vit passer une étincelle de peur dans les yeux de son ennemie, la peur de mourir, avant qu'elle ne commence à lutter contre sa force. A lutter pour sa survie.

Zoria attendit patiemment que la fille épuise ses pouvoirs avant de relâcher la bulle d'eau qui l'emprisonnait pour lui permettre de respirer. Puis elle fit tournoyer gracieusement son tambour, et le torrent d'eau qui s'abattit sur son adversaire l'engloutit et la projeta contre le mur.

Zoria savait qu'elle n'avait gagné que par surprise. Elle s'en moquait.

Elle n'avait mis que quelques minutes à la vaincre. Quand Pino et Tony allaient savoir ça !

Sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot, Zoria s'éloigna tranquillement, sans s'inquiéter pour son adversaire.

Elle avait bien fait attention à la laisser respirer à temps. Elle s'en remettrait.

...

A moitié étourdie par la force de l'eau, Canna se releva en grimaçant et secoua sa chevelure trempée. Le Seigneur Hao allait certainement se moquer d'elle... cette petite garce ne perdait rien pour attendre. On se reverra, ma belle.

De toute façon, il lui restait encore deux matchs pour se qualifier…

xxx

Cadimahide posa solennellement sur sa tête le casque de Deht le Viking. Son visage était fermé, dur. Il avait conscience de jouer sa dernière carte, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Son Furyuku était presque épuisé.

Il s'interdit de penser à ce qu'il se passerait s'il perdait.

L'Over Soul se déploya comme une armure autour de son visage et sur ses épaules puissantes. Contre son corps, il sentait irradier la présence de Deht, assoiffé de combat.

Il serra les dents et poussa un rugissement féroce avant de se jeter sur son adversaire…

Le choc fut abominable. La force de l'autre n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Celle de ses fantômes non plus.

Cadimahide heurta sa défense de plein fouet et ce fut comme de percuter un mur de béton. Comme de se faire engloutir par la mer déchaînée.

Alors, l'ancien pêcheur islandais qu'il était retrouva ses réflexes. Il ferma les yeux, cessa de respirer et attendit que les flots recouvrent son corps et s'aplanissent de nouveau pour en émerger et retrouver son souffle…

Il s'éveilla avec une douloureuse sensation au creux du ventre. Au-dessus de lui, le Pache l'examinait avec sollicitude.

- Eh, toujours vivant ?

Cadimahide était encore étourdi. La sensation de malaise lui mordait à présent le cœur et le géant passa une main rapide sur son front.

- J'ai perdu, hein, c'est ça ?

Karim lui répondit par un sourire amical.

- Non, répondit-il, regarde un peu mieux…

L'Islandais écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit son adversaire plaqué au sol, encore évanoui. Sa tenue était aussi déchirée que la sienne et son gant de baseball avait roulé un peu plus loin, dans la poussière.

- Match nul, décréta Karim. Vos Furyukus se sont épuisés au même moment.

...

Cadimahide ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils se soient tous trois qualifiés. Qu'ils allaient poursuivre leur périple ensemble, vers le village pache.

Il avait écrasé son premier adversaire assez facilement. La différence de force était alors si grande que l'autre n'avait pas tenu plus de dix minutes avant de s'effondrer. Le deuxième lui avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre et il lui avait fallu y mettre toutes ses forces et tout son Furyuku pour parvenir à égaliser. Match nul. Quant au troisième… il avait eu son adversaire par surprise, et parce que celui-ci, se croyant plus fort que lui, avait baissé sa garde.

Pino souriait avec nonchalance, les deux jambes croisées par-dessus les bras du fauteuil.

- C'était plutôt facile, commenta-t-il en posant sur la télé allumée un regard amusé.

Dans son dos, Zoria le toisa de son œil de glace, mais ne dit mot. Cadimahide savait que ce regard était celui de la désapprobation et soupira discrètement.

Si c'était pour l'épater, c'est raté, pensa-t-il.

Il ne fallait pas en vouloir à Pino. Aussi bon leader qu'il puisse être, il n'y avait pas pire psychologue au monde.

- Pourquoi ce soupir, hein ?

Le sourcil blond paille froncé sur son œil bleu vif, Pino s'était promptement retourné.

- T'as trouvé ça dur ?

- On n'est pas tombés sur les mêmes adversaires, aussi, se contenta de dire l'Islandais.

- Ben si vous avez eu du mal avec ces premiers matchs, accrochez-vous à vos baskets, les gars, parce que c'est maintenant que les combats sérieux vont commencer !

Pino se redressa sur son fauteuil.

- Vous vous faites trop de souci tous les deux. Relax ! On a bossé dur pour en arriver là, et on va continuer à s'entraîner et à devenir forts, vous allez voir !

Zoria se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire. Mais son regard posé sur Pino semblait plus chaleureux.

- On ne va pas se relâcher ! Demain, on recommence à s'entraîner. Et vous verrez que dans trois mois, on remportera l'épreuve suivante comme celle-ci haut-la-main !

Son enthousiasme était communicatif et Cadimahide sentait ses craintes fondre doucement comme neige au soleil.

Je ne dois pas douter, se disait-il. Si je doute, la cohésion de l'équipe s'en ressentira. Je ne dois pas douter. Je dois lui faire confiance, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je ne dois pas douter…

...

Il avait compris un jour d'où Pino tirait ses connaissances sur la communauté des Shamans, les esprits, le Shaman Fight. Et ce jour-là, il avait également compris son besoin de positiver, d'aller de l'avant, même pour foncer dans un mur, sa blessure secrète.

Pino savait tout de lui et de Zoria. Cadimahide lui avait raconté son enfance, ses sœurs, la mer, son meurtre et son exil. Quant à Zoria, là aussi, il savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, lorsque l'Islandais était entré par surprise dans sa chambre et l'avait trouvé sur son lit, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Torse nu.

Zoria le savait, naturellement. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il le devinait.

Après tout, ils portaient les mêmes cicatrices.

Celles de Zoria étaient droites et fines, tracées au cordeau par la précision toute chirurgicale d'un scalpel curieux et avide. Celles de Pino étaient éparses... lignes serrées, fines zébrures, ou au contraire, cordelettes boursoufflées lui enserrant le ventre, c'était là les marques anciennes de l'enfance maltraitée, ou de la cruelle intolérance des hommes, ces incrédules effarouchés.

Cadimahide s'était penché sur son compagnon, découvrant les stigmates de sa jeunesse, et c'est à cet instant que Pino avait ouvert les yeux.

Leurs regards s'étaient fouillés mutuellement, puis l'Irlandais s'était redressé et avait enfin déposé le fardeau de son cœur aux oreilles de son ami.

Ses pouvoirs de shaman lui venaient de sa mère, morte à sa naissance. Nul autre à son village, perdu au fin fond du Comté de Cork, ne savait rien des esprits.

Il avait fini par rencontrer Badbey.

C'était elle qui lui avait tout révélé.

Son père craignait ce fils étrange, absorbé par les mondes invisibles qui lui avaient ravi son épouse. Il ne parvenait ni à le comprendre, ni à la défendre de la violence des autres.

Mais quand l'enfant lui avait demandé de le laisser partir au loin, il n'avait pas pu le laisser faire, même lorsqu'il lui avait juré de gagner la couronne des Shamans et de devenir suffisamment fort pour se défendre seul. Pino avait dû s'enfuir par ses propres moyens.

A présent, Cadimahide comprenait son arrogance et son déni. Il n'avait pas le droit perdre. Il n'en avait pas le droit.


	6. Shaman Fight II

Pour commencer, toute mes excuses pour avoir laissé cette fic en plan pendant des mois, des mois... Ce dernier chapitre a coincé longtemps, tout simplement parce que c'est une réécriture du tome 15, et donc 1) j'ai beaucoup bougé et surtout j'ai passé cinq mois loin de ma bibliothèque, alors sans avoir le manga sous les yeux... 2) j'ai eu énormément de mal à en faire quelque chose d'intéressant, à y ajouter des éléments pas trop rabâchés. Résultat: je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réussi. Enfin, au moins c'est fait ^^ et j'ai réussi à coller à peu près à ce que j'avais écrit sur eux au début.

Bonne lecture. **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** SK appartient à Hiroyuki Takei, et tous les personnages de cette fiction également, cette fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaman Fight II<strong>

**Fierté brisée  
><strong>

**Village Pache – juin 2001**

.**  
><strong>

Pino l'avait mauvaise, ce soir-là. Vraiment mauvaise.

Il avait fait la tronche toute la journée, déjà, et maintenant, il s'obstinait à bouder même après les avoir entraînés dans ce bar louche, tenu par les Paches, le « Maïs Royal ».

Et cher en plus de ça.

Au début, Cadimahide ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami, et puis, des bruits s'étaient élevés à la table d'en face.

Une drôle de bande, parfaitement hétéroclite.

Un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux coiffés en banane, tirait nerveusement sur sa clope. Un autre type, plus vieux, était assis dans un fauteuil roulant. Un sourire doux et apaisé flottait sur son visage, mais Cadimahide ne trouvait pas ce sourire rassurant du tout.

Ces deux-là entouraient un mec avec un casque audio orange vissé sur le crâne, juste derrière ses oreilles, une fille blonde en kimono, l'air sévère et droite comme une lame, et une autre, les joues aussi roses que ses cheveux, qui tentait de se cacher derrière son bol de nouilles. L'Islandais, sans savoir pourquoi, avait l'intime conviction que l'ado avec le casque était le leader du groupe.

Curieux. Mais après tout, son leader à lui avait presque dix ans de moins que lui.

Le volume était monté quand une bande de jeunes s'était jointes à eux.

Cadimahide reconnut l'équipe gagnante du tout premier match. L'équipe The…quelque chose. Il ne se rappelait plus. Un petit teigneux, un gars aux cheveux bleus avec un bandana, et un autre avec une coiffure afro… Celui qui avait tout fait pendant que les deux autres se tournaient les pouces.

La seule chose que ses compagnons avaient faite, c'était clamer leur supériorité et s'envoyer des vannes.

Une équipe à l'opposé totale de la leur, en fait.

Bon ok, le leader du groupe, le petit teigneux, avait sorti un sacré Over Soul à la fin. Du gros calibre. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? S'il était trop fier pour le dévoiler dès le départ et pour se battre sérieusement, ça revenait au même. C'est toujours quand on sous-estime son adversaire qu'on se fait avoir.

Cadimahide avait pourtant bien senti qu'ils étaient forts. S'ils l'avaient voulu, ils auraient pu faire un carnage, ces trois-là. Mais ils préféraient jouer les clowns, apparemment. Quel gâchis, franchement.

Ils papotaient tous en riant, autour de leurs bols. Cadimahide sourit tristement. Quelle insouciance. Une insouciance bien naturelle, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que des gosses aussi jeunes foutaient ici ? Pourquoi ne menaient-ils pas tous leur petite vie tranquille, au lieu de venir se faire massacrer joyeusement ?

Ils ne sont jamais heureux, ces jours où l'on demande à des enfants de verser leur sang pour réaliser leurs rêves…

Les pensées étaient venues toutes seules, sans qu'il parvienne à les retenir. L'Islandais se souvint alors que Zoria n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'eux – quel âge avaient-ils ? Quatorze, quinze ans ? Il se souvint aussi de son adolescence, de ses aspirations, de ses rêves. De ce qu'il voulait de venir. Des erreurs qu'il avait commises. De ce qui avait marché, depuis, et de ce qui avait foiré.

Il revint sur son premier avis.

Les amis du garçon au casque orange, qui continuait à manger ses nouilles avec un doux sourire, l'interrogeaient, à présent. Alors, la voix claire et posée du garçon résonna dans le silence.

- Même si je devais m'en occuper seul, fit-il en avalant une bouchée, je pense que je gagnerais en un seul coup.

A ces mots, tout le monde se retourna vers le gamin, car il fallait bien le dire, ce n'était qu'un gamin. L'équipe The Quelque Chose avait l'air d'avoir du mal à s'en remettre, mais les autres membres du Fumbari Onsen ne semblaient pas surpris. Seule la petite aux cheveux roses paraissait gênée.

A présent le gamin présomptueux expliquait que son apprentissage du « Tchôsengiryaketsu » (Cadimahide n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce truc pouvait signifier) l'avait rendu plus fort. Point barre.

Sur ce, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il se sentit partagé entre la stupéfaction et l'angoisse. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, au ton de la voix du jeune homme, il avait entrevu la vérité. Il ne s'agissait pas de vantardise d'adolescent, ni de paroles en l'air. Ça avait l'air réel.

Et ce n'était pas rassurant du tout.

Un léger frisson agita sa colonne vertébrale.

xxx

Zoria regardait Pino, de plus en plus agacé par ce qu'il entendait.

Les regards apaisants de Cadimahide ne fonctionnaient pas, ce soir. Et ce n'était pas elle, murée dans sa froideur comme dans une tour d'ivoire, qui allait pouvoir lui changer les idées.

Il avait des raisons très sérieuses d'être en colère. Elle le concevait.

Entendre son futur adversaire, un gosse à peine sorti de l'enfance, énoncer tout simplement qu'il allait les exploser en avalant bruyamment sa soupe, avait de quoi le mettre hors de lui.

- Ça commence à m'énerver sérieusement, grogna l'Irlandais. D'abord c'est quoi ce Tchôsenjiryaketsu ? Il parle du gars qui gesticulait pendant les qualifications ou quoi ?

Il rit. Mais c'était un rire jaune, grinçant. Le rire de celui qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir de ses gonds.

Il tapa du poing sur la table.

- C'est impossible de devenir fort en deux mois, martela-t-il. L'important, c'est le sens inné, le contexte dans lequel tu évolues. Pas d'accord ?

Tony n'était pas aussi virulent que lui, sans doute, mais du moins était-il prêt à le suivre. Il avait raison. C'est pour cela qu'ils formaient une équipe.

- Ce gars se moque de nous… il mérite une petite leçon…

Pino s'apprêtait à suivre l'équipe Fumbari Onsen (dans le genre nom pourri, aussi…), lorsqu'une voix ferme les arrêta.

- Attends.

Celui qui avait parlé faisait partie de l'autre équipe. Celle qui avait gagné. Zoria était à peine plus vieille que lui, mais le dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie. Tout comme ses compagnons.

Il arborait une épaisse tignasse bleue en pointes et portait une sorte de combinaison, dont l'anorak était noué nonchalamment autour de sa taille. Un vieux T-shirt et une serviette enroulée sur son front complétait sa tenue. Les deux autres en retrait étaient vêtus de manière tout aussi fantaisiste.

- Désolé, mais vous ne voulez pas les laisser tranquilles ? Ce sont des amis et ils ont un match important demain… Attendez, ça veut dire que c'est vous les « Icemen »… ?

Leur nom. Le nom dont ils avaient baptisé leur association. Un nom qu'ils avaient élu à l'unanimité, et qui les représentait parfaitement.

- Eh, mais vous êtes les vainqueurs de l'épreuve précédente ! s'écria Pino, qui atterrissait enfin.

Il pouvait être d'un distrait, parfois !

- Comment déjà… the…

- Ren, cracha un des équipiers, l'air furieux. Gardez bien ce nom en tête.

Zoria le considéra sans aménité. Pourtant, l'arrogance de ce garçon lui hérissait le poil. Elle se souvenait, à présent, d'avoir vu sa famille l'acclamer à grand renfort de serviteurs, pendant l'épreuve. Pour elle, une famille ne pouvait signifier qu'amour et sécurité, la seule chose qu'elle eût jamais désirée.

En voilà un qui n'a jamais eu froid ni faim de toute sa vie, pensa-t-elle.

Et c'était ce qui allait les perdre, ces pauvres petits… L'ignorance, tout comme l'orgueil.

Pino se moquait ouvertement d'eux, à présent. Leur match était poussif, les blagues de celui qui s'était battu étaient nulles. Ce n'était pas faux d'ailleurs.

La voix de Pino était douce, moqueuse. Il parlait d'esprit d'équipe, de la force de chacun, qui alliée à celle des autres rendait vraiment invincible.

Des mots magiques. Elle ne pouvait qu'y croire. Peu à peu, Zoria sentait une chaleur naître au creux de son estomac. La brûlure d'excitation qui la prenait avant chaque combat.

- On est gentils avec vous, et vous… vous cherchez la bagarre ? lança le petit à la coupe afro, choqué.

- C'est votre problème, répliqua doucement Pino. On ne vous a pas demandé d'intervenir.

Ah, la mauvaise foi à la Pino… sourit intérieurement Zoria. Vody chéri, ça va être à nous, maintenant.

Alors que Badbey et Deht apparaissaient aux côtés de leurs maîtres, la jeune fille déploya son Over Soul, majestueusement.

- Je suis une shaman de Russie. Je suis gardienne des légendes slaves. Je suis Zoria et j'utilise les esprits, clama-t-elle. Mon récepteur d'esprit est un tambour shaman. Mon fantôme, l'esprit de l'eau Vodianoï, me permet même d'extraire l'eau qui se trouve dans l'air…

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Zoria enferma le jeune shaman dans un immense cube d'eau. Pino laissa exploser sa joie en riant.

- Tu vois, ça c'est du travail d'équipe !

Et en brandissant sa canne :

- Je suis un shaman d'Irlande. Je suis le gardien des légendes de l'Ulster. Mon nom est Pino. Ma canne parasite accueille mon fantôme : c'est une déesse qui prend l'apparence d'un corbeau aux yeux de moineau… et sa spécialité c'est une forme de magie qui détourne toutes les sources de chaleur…

Autour du garçon horrifié, la prison d'eau se changea instantanément en prison de glace.

Ce fut à Tony d'entrer en scène.

- Je suis un shaman Islandais, garant des légendes d'Edda, le loon master. Mon casque viking accueille mon fantôme… et lorsqu'il arrive sur le Monohon, il devient une armure capable de tout détruire !

Le gamin aux cheveux bleus, pétrifié, matérialisa immédiatement son esprit.

De type glace, lui aussi.

Pino le contra, agréablement surpris.

Zoria, qui continuait à maintenir la pression pour que Pino ne soit pas en manque d'eau à geler, observait le spectacle. Les deux gamins qu'ils tenaient en respect semblaient totalement dépassés. Le troisième se contentait de regarder ses amis se faire défoncer, à distance.

Et ça croyait pouvoir gagner, en se comportant ainsi ? Quelle bande de nazes !

Un mec capable de laisser ses amis dans une aussi mauvaise posture sans même bouger le petit doigt ne méritait pas d'être Shaman King. Pino était peut-être un grand gamin doublé d'un chieur insupportable affublé d'un gros complexe d'infériorité - ou de supériorité, peut-être, on ne savait pas exactement. Mais n'empêche qu'il valait mieux qu'un gosse de riche égocentrique et totalement insoucieux de ce qui pouvait arriver à ses compagnons.

Quel roi pouvait se permettre de mépriser à ce point les autres?

Zoria accentua la pression. Elle était à présent aussi agacée que son ami, cinq minutes plus tôt.

Et lorsque celui-ci annonça qu'il allait « gracier » leur prisonnier, elle le relâcha presque à contrecœur, déçue. Mal à l'aise, elle réalisa que s'il lui avait demandé de le faire, elle aurait laissé ce garçon se noyer au cœur de son Over Soul.

Des certitudes, des certitudes…

Troublée, Zoria abaissa son tambour, alors que l'équipe the Ren quittait le Maïs Royal. Elle venait d'entrevoir au fond d'elle-même une nouvelle facette, cruelle et sanguinaire, qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

xxx

Pino ne comprenait plus rien à rien.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

D'abord, l'équipe des grandes gueules s'était pointée à la toute dernière minute, les mains dans les poches, un sourire insupportablement tranquille flottant à l'unisson sur leurs lèvres. Ensuite, l'adolescent qui leur servait de chef avait eu le culot de s'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé au restaurant.

Et maintenant, il y avait… _ça._

Déjà, le sabre du gamin avait l'air impressionnant.

C'était vrai, en toute honnêteté, Pino devait admettre que son double Over Soul en jetait un max.

Mais ça, cette espèce de monstre, c'était totalement invraisemblable.

Une horreur sans nom.

Le médecin fou disait qu'elle s'appelait « Mephisto E ». Un fantôme qui leur avait paru si inoffensif, si doux, avec son joli sourire, entre ses boucles blondes…

Ils avaient utilisé de nombreuses attaques combinées qui avaient porté leurs fruits. Mais cet Over Soul monstrueux, ailé de noir, ne craignait pas leur glace.

Et puis, pire encore.

Ses co-équipiers commençaient à flancher.

- Pino, souffla Cadimahide, ça craint pour nous. Ils sont complètement tarés…

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à flipper ? explosa l'Irlandais. Cadimahide, où est passée ta fierté ?

- Pino, Cadimahide a raison.

- Zoria, toi aussi ?

Ma Zoria, si toi tu me lâches, je suis foutu.

- Je sais que tu le ressens aussi, s'obstina la jeune fille, les yeux braqués sur le monstre. Leur furyuku est vraiment hors norme. Mon Vodianoï… c'est la première fois que je le vois trembler de la sorte…

Même elle, capable d'endurer les températures les plus insoutenables, avait la chair de poule.

Il avait beau sentir la peur de ses compagnons, reconnaître que ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait imaginé… Pino ne pouvait accepter leurs craintes. Renoncer à cause de la taille de l'ennemi ? Hors de question.

A eux trois, ils avaient vaincu le froid. Un ennemi autrement plus redoutable. Un ennemi si grand et si blanc qu'on ne le voyait pas. Alors, une infirmière géante…

Bien sûr, Zoria avait la trouille parce que ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle détestait les scalpels, les ciseaux, les piqures, et autres instruments chirurgicaux. Elle se raidissait parfois même lorsque Cadimahide sortait la trousse à pharmacie pour mettre un pansement sur une écorchure. Ils savaient tous deux très bien pourquoi.

Alors, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle flanche maintenant. Pour Cadimahide, par contre, c'était un peu plus décevant.

Pino ramena sa capuche fourrée sur sa tête et s'avança.

- Je vais élaborer une nouvelle formation. Vous autres, vous me couvrez.

Arrêtez de protester, bande de nazes, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Je pensais que vous aviez plus de tripes que ça.

Puis il lança d'une voix forte la phrase qui les rassemblait tous :

- Pour nous, vivre, c'est vaincre.

Leurs Over Souls entamaient leur danse de mort. Pino aimait ce qu'ils arrivaient à produire, lorsqu'ils combattaient de front. Ils créaient un monde, à eux trois. Un monde qui racontait une histoire. Leur histoire. Un univers de gel et de froid, le reflet de ce qu'ils avaient eu à combattre toute leur vie.

Les flots de Vodianoï envahissaient l'espace. Puis le givre les recouvrait, cristallisait cette beauté dans un carcan de glace plus étincelante que le diamant. Et la lumière se reflétait dans les aiguilles de verre translucide qui volaient dans les airs lorsque Deht les fracassaient en un instant.

Les Glaces impitoyables qui recouvraient le voyageur impudent. La neige sans cœur qui ensevelissait les arrogants, assez sûrs d'eux pour mépriser le froid…

C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

Il avait pensé geler leur leader sur pieds.

Le dernier larron s'était interposé… et avait fait fondre sa glace. Trois fois de suite.

Lui, perdre le contrôle de la situation ? Jamais.

Fou de rage, Pino se glissa derrière lui et appuya sa canne sur sa gorge. Jamais il ne laisserait ces avortons gagner. Jamais il n'accepterait de baisser les bras. Et même s'il devait vraiment étranger son adversaire à mains nues pour y arriver… eh bien tant pis ! Ça en valait la peine !

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. L'autre le repoussa avec une facilité déconcertante, en le faisant rouler par-dessus son épaule.

A présent il disait qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas frapper avec son Over Soul, pour que son « boss » puisse gagner en un seul coup.

Et puis…

Après la femme géante, voilà qu'ils avaient droit à la moto-dragon géante.

Pour la première fois, Pino songea que ces mecs, ces insupportables grandes gueules prétentieuses qui n'avaient même pas idée de ce que lui et ses compagnons avaient traversé pour en arriver là... non, ces mecs ne bluffaient pas.

Il était sur le cul, au propre comme au figuré, d'ailleurs.

Le public avait fait silence. On n'entendait plus que des chuchotis. Même le commentateur pache hyper vulgaire se taisait.

- Ce n'est pas bon, siffla Zoria, près de lui, comme dans un rêve.

- Bon, Pino, on fait quoi ? demanda Cadimahide.

Bien sûr. Ils attendaient qu'il trouve une solution. Un plan génial. Il les avait tellement habitués à le suivre, à compter sur lui. Il était la tête pensante de leur petit groupe. Résultat, leur équipe allait tomber, pour lui avoir fait confiance. Ils allaient perdre, Cadimahide et Zoria, avec leurs regards plein d'espoir. Ils allaient attendre le coup fatal, plantés là comme des piquets, parce que…

- Je n'en sais rien.

La réaction de ses amis fut à la mesure de son énormité.

Leur choc était compréhensible.

Pino en était très fier: devant eux, il n'avait jamais baissé les bras.

Il fallait que la première fois, ce soit pendant cette putain d'épreuve.

Il ne comprenait pas. Vraiment il ne comprenait pas.

Le gamin se tenait devant lui. Alors que Pino se préparait à passer à l'attaque, il se contenta de rester là et de fermer les yeux.

Alors, le shaman irlandais perdit la tête.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Vous avez sûrement remarqué vous aussi les anomalies temporelles du manga, comme le changement de l'année de naissance des personnages principaux en cours d'intrigue (1985 au lieu de 1986 au début), et aussi le brusque recul temporel entre les tomes 15 et 16 (on est en juillet 2001 dans le 15, comme les montrent les fiches personnages, et alors que quelques minutes séparent ce volume 15 du 16, paf, dans le 16 on passe à janvier 2001! C'est d'autant plus rigolo que touuuus les personnages restent en t-shirt! Ah le pouvoir de la bande dessinée! ^^). Bref j'ai conservé cette petite anomalie dans la fic, en guise de clin d'oeil. ça m'éclate les coquilles, dans les films ou les livres... ^^ parfois elles deviennent même anthologiques... comme la cigarette sans fin de John Travolta dans Pulp Fiction ou l'ombre de l'hélico du début de Shining... 8)


	7. L'Aurore Boréale, jusqu'au bout du monde

**l'Aurore Boréale, jusqu'au bout du monde. **

**Village Pache - Janvier 2001  
><strong>

.**  
><strong>

Asakura Yoh était un grand shaman.

C'était la seule chose que Cadimahide était capable de penser. Sa supériorité était évidente.

Il avait encaissé l'attaque de Pino sans même remuer le petit doigt. En fermant les yeux, tout simplement.

Toute la rage de son impuissance, le jeune Irlandais l'avait déversée dans sa précédente attaque.

L'orage était passé.

A présent, il ôtait calmement sa parka.

- Je vais déployer toute la puissance de mon furyuku pour t'affronter, déclara-t-il simplement. Même si…la défaite est au bout.

- Pi… Pino, hoqueta l'Islandais…

Il ne savait s'il se sentait atterré ou simplement émerveillé.

- Cadimahide, Zoria, je suis désolé.

Il était… quoi ?

- Je pense que vous avez compris qu'il s'agit de notre dernier assaut. Je vous ai beaucoup demandé au nom de _ma_ fierté.

La façon dont il appuya sur le possessif… Cadimahide en avait la gorge serrée. Pas seulement parce qu'il savait que son ami avait raison. Pas seulement parce qu'il les avait entraîné là, sans jamais leur demander leur avis. Parce que tout ce sur quoi lui, Tony, s'était appuyé, était en train de s'effondrer. Il leur restait quoi, maintenant ?

Pino sourit à pleines dents.

- Mais ça ira, fit-il. J'espère que vous m'accompagnerez jusqu'au bout.

- Pino… murmura le géant, touché jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

_Imbécile, va. _

Zoria eut un sourire, pâle comme le blizzard, mordant comme le vent.

- Notre boss est chiant.

_Ça, c__'est bien vrai. T'as tout bon ma belle. _

- Il nous raconte des trucs tristes, répondit Cadimahide. C'est maintenant que commencent les choses sérieuses…

_Franchement Pino… _

Cadimahide se pencha en avant pour permettre au jeune homme blond de monter sur ses épaules, recouvertes de la massive armure de bois. Zoria se planta devant eux, le tambour levé.

- Pour nous gagner, c'est vivre, conclut Pino.

…_Tu ne comprends donc pas __? Depuis le temps… _

Peu à peu, leur attaque prenait forme, au-dessus de leur tête. Un immense bloc de glace, une montagne gigantesque, démesurée, infinie.

Leur dernière carte, Over Soul Aurora Boréalis.

… _Tu ne sais donc pas qu'on te suivrait jusqu'au bo__ut du monde__…__? _

xxx

Et voilà où ils en étaient.

Dire qu'ils avaient rien de mieux à faire que traîner dans ce rade pourri et hors de prix…

Ah la la, ils étaient tombés bien bas.

Pino était accoudé au comptoir et contemplait la salle. Il se sentait fourbu.

Fourbu mais apaisé.

- Je vois, fit son compagnon, assis sur un tabouret, les yeux fixés dans l'autre direction. Vous partez déjà ?

- Oui, répondit Pino. On n'a plus rien à faire ici. On va prendre le premier bateau demain matin.

- Pfff, siffla Horo. Dommage ! On commençait à s'entendre.

Pino sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Crétin, nous aussi on a un paquet de trucs à faire… Il faut qu'on prévienne mon père de notre défaite.

Horo approuva d'un hochement de tête. Les relations familiales conflictuelles, il connaissait bien.

- Il va le prendre mal, ajouta Pino, avec une pointe d'ironie que seul lui pouvait comprendre.

Rentrer dans son village, retrouver son père était une des choses qu'il avait le plus redouté durant toutes ces années. En fait, il ne savait même pas si le vieux vivait encore.

Bon, Badbey l'aurait senti, mais on n'était jamais sûr.

Il allait pourtant devoir y retourner et expliquer à la seule famille qui lui restait qu'il avait échoué. Qu'il l'avait abandonné pour poursuivre une chimère et que ses années d'entraînement et de mépris de soi passées loin de lui n'avait servi à rien. Qu'au final, son grand rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Ouais, sans doute, le vieux serait déçu.

Mais il y avait pire. Ce que Pino craignait plus que tout, c'était que son père lui demande de revenir travailler à la ferme avec lui. Il ne pensait pas en être capable.

- Et ça veut dire que pour toi… le Shaman Fight est terminé.

Voilà qu'Horo Horo enfonçait le clou.

- Oui, soupira Pino.

Le jeune homme reporta son regard sur la salle et eut un autre sourire. Moins grand, plus naturel.

- Mais regarde les autres… Ils sont réunis comme si de rien n'était.

Zoria et Cadimahide s'étaient mêlés au groupe qui entourait Yoh. On entendait la grosse voix du géant islandais résonner dans la salle lorsqu'il riait. On voyait même la mince jeune fille sourire entre deux gorgées de chocolat chaud.

- On dirait qu'ils ont l'air soulagés, remarqua Pino d'une voix pensive.

Après tout, personne n'avait jamais douté de son statut de chef, ni que si leur équipe gagnait, les deux autres renonceraient à la couronne des shamans en sa faveur…

Au fond, il n'avait jamais été question d'esprit d'équipe. C'était lui et lui seul qui avait formé le cœur du groupe. C'était son rêve à lui que les deux autres avaient accepté de servir et de réaliser. Il commençait seulement à comprendre à quel point il avait été égoïste.

Puis il conclut :

- A la limite, on est déjà contents de s'en sortir vivants.

Oui, c'était ça le plus important.

- Et ça doit être grâce à « _lui_ »… avec lui, on peut avoir confiance pour la suite.

Horo Horo se tourna alors vers lui et sourit.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui ça ne faisait pas trop mal au cœur de laisser la couronne des shamans, c'était bien lui.

Si Asakura Yoh devenait Shaman King… tout irait bien.

Pino voulait bien le croire.

Ce soir-là, lorsque lui et ses compagnons se retirèrent, ils étaient calmes. Le silence qui les entourait n'était pas pesant, bien au contraire. Ils le savouraient tous, comme un lien qui se passait de mots.

On sait qu'on a fait une vraie rencontre lorsqu'on peut la fermer cinq minutes sans se sentir mal à l'aise et savourer le silence… qui avait dit ça, déjà ?*

Avec eux, Pino se sentait simplement en paix. Ses deux piliers, l'un, puissant massif, l'autre frêle et insaisissable, l'encadraient.

Voilà sans doute pourquoi ils l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici pour réaliser son rêve. Voilà pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais plains, pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais protesté contre son « despotisme ». Leur plus grand rêve, Pino l'avait réalisé, grâce à cette équipe.

Une famille.

xxx

Pourtant, une fois de plus, tout avait dérapé.

Zoria serra les mâchoires et empoigna son tambour shaman, le cœur battant. Qui étaient ces types ?

Ils souriaient, mais de manière parfaitement inamicale.

Elle sentit Cadimahide se raidir à ses côtés lorsque le plus massif, celui qui portait l'autre, sortit de l'ombre du bateau. Le bateau qu'ils devaient prendre pour rentrer chez eux.

Dommage.

- Tu le connais ? demanda-t-elle.

- On s'est rencontrés lors des qualificatives, répondit brièvement l'Islandais à mi-voix. C'est pas un shaman de pacotille.

Pino avait l'air stressé lui aussi. Rien d'étonnant, sous ses airs bravaches, Pino était un grand stressé. Il avait la « gachette » facile, si on pouvait dire.

Le type blond qui leur faisait face était une montagne de muscles sous son équipement de footballer. Le casque couvrait son front de taureau et laissait voir un regard perçant et dur. Les muscles étaient parfaitement dessinés sous sa peau et auraient même pu concurrencer Tony, songea Zoria.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était la chose assise sur son épaule.

Son fantôme ? Non, impossible. D'après son estimation (et l'instinct lui avait rarement fait défaut dans ce domaine), le plus grand était fort, mais son aura était ridicule à côté de celle de la petite créature encapuchonnée au regard étrange qui siégeait sur son épaulière. Si vraiment c'était un fantôme, jamais ce type ne pourrait le manipuler.

Ce truc est un shaman, pensa Zoria. Et c'est de lui qu'il va falloir se méfier. L'autre, c'est le menu fretin, il ne faudra pas dépenser toute notre énergie contre lui.

La puissance du minuscule shaman lui donnait des frissons. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit était « le froid ». Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid qu'elle manipulait, ou celui que Pino répandait autour de lui. Ce froid-là était spirituel. Quelque chose lui soufflait que sa première intuition était juste, mais que le shaman n'était pas tout à fait humain. Qu'il était à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort. Que, quelque part, il appartenait déjà au monde des espritset que c'était de là que provenait sa force.

- Vous partez déjà ? lança l'immense shaman blond avec un regard effrayant. Pourtant, vous savez, une fois que l'on est engagé dans le Shaman Fight, il n'est plus possible de revenir dans le monde réel…

Sa voix sonnait comme un couperet glacé sur leurs nuques.

Par réflexe, Zoria imita ses compagnons. Leurs Over Souls se matérialisèrent en un instant.

- Les Paches ont raison, sourit Big Guy Bill. Vous ne partirez pas de cette île.

Ils savaient ce que cela voulait dire. Ni vivants, ni morts.

- Le Shaman Fight est un jeu où il faut survivre, poursuivit Bill. Lorsqu'on s'engage, on quitte définitivement le monde réel. C'est ça.

Alors, ainsi, ce qu'ils avaient redouté se réalisait. Le chemin dont on ne peut revenir. La voie qui enfonce pour de bon dans le domaine des esprits. Un monde dont ne revient pas, un premier pas vers la mort.

Revenir, c'est tricher.

- Cette âme, martela le géant blond, nous allons l'offrir au Seigneur Hao.

C'était donc cela. On ne leur accorderait même pas de devenir des fantômes. Le néant les attendait. Zoria sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur.

Mourir pour la Couronne des Shaman, d'accord. Mourir pour Tony, avec plaisir. Mourir pour Pino, sans hésitation.

Mais mourir pour nourrir le fantôme d'un shaman mégalo ? Jamais.

- Pino, chuchota-t-elle.

Le réflexe de se tourner vers son chef.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais espéré un seul instant qu'on puisse revenir de ce tournoi.

Elle hoqueta de surprise.

Pino était un grand baratineur, elle le savait depuis longtemps. Avec des yeux plus gros que le ventre et une trop grande gueule. De là à dire… qu'il n'avait jamais espéré gagner… qu'il leur avait raconté tous ces bobards sur leur supériorité, sur l'esprit d'équipe sans y croire une seconde, pour les convaincre d'avancer à sa suite… qu'il les avait entraînés ici en ayant pleinement conscience de leurs faibles capacités…

Zoria se contrôlait. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas perdre son temps à se fâcher contre Pino. Mais la colère sourdait dans son ventre, comme une lave acide.

L'Over Soul de leur ennemi était apparu lui aussi. Une équipe de foot au grand complet. Avec le même regard cruel et supérieur. Zoria se sentait déconnectée.

A présent, ils se vantaient de leur niveau de Furyuku… Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? 200 000 points à eux deux ? Oui, c'était bien ça. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. 40 000 pour le gros, 160 000 pour le petit.

- Eh, Pino, entendit-elle derrière elle, tu as vu ? Son corps ! Il n'est pas en chair !

C'était vrai. La cape de la chose dévoilait à présent ses bras en… barres de lego ?

Zoria se retint de pouffer de rire. C'était vraiment trop drôle. C'était un bonhomme en lego qui allait les tuer!

- On s'en fout, ça doit être un truc pour son fantôme ! lança Pino avec une pointe de mépris. C'est l'esprit du gros…

Crétin, pensa Zoria. Tu sais pas te servir de ton cerveau, tu sais pas te servir de ton instinct… pourquoi t'ai-je suivi si longtemps, déjà ?

Voilà qu'il se rebiffait. Le petit aussi avait l'air orgueilleux et n'appréciait pas d'être traité de « truc à fantôme ». Tiens, on pouvait peut-être l'avoir comme ça…

Soudain, la petite voix désincarnée de Blocken la fit sursauter :

- …Zoria: 2200 points… Pino Graham: 2400… Tony Cadimahide: 2300…

Et avec un sourire mauvais :

- La différence de force est flagrante. Je crois qu'on peut vraiment vous traiter de pauvres types, pas vrai ?

2200… 2200 points… Alors, c'était ça, ce qu'ils valaient… Contre 200 000 points…

Zoria referma la bouche. Elle contempla la nuque de Pino sous ses mèches blondes. Il ne faiblirait pas, certes, mais… clairement, ça ne suffirait pas.

Même le souffle chaud de Tony, dans son dos, ne parvenait plus à la réconforter.

Un frisson agita soudain son épaule.

Big Guy Bill l'avait senti aussi. Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, qui s'était approché sans bruit. Simplement.

- Tiens, je ne t'avais pas vu, toi…

Zoria se sentit profondément triste. Lui aussi, il allait disparaître.

- Horo Horo ! hurla Pino. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Crétin. Crétin. Crétins. Tous des crétins !

* * *

><p><em>*Réponse: Mia Wallace. Référence totalement improbable, mais pas anachronique, dans le cas où les Icemen auraient eu accès à une télé entre 1994 et 2001. XD En fait, c'est juste que la phrase était belle <em>


	8. L'ultime combat

**L'ultime combat**

.**  
><strong>

**Janvier 2001  
><strong>

**_Siegfried_ **

L'arrivée de Horo Horo avait détourné un bref instant l'attention de leurs adversaires, mais ils s'étaient vite repris. Alors qu'il se tenait fermement sur ses positions, Cadimahide sentait une sueur à la fois chaude et glacée lui couler dans le dos.

Le jeune shaman des glaces avait été écarté d'une simple passe. Un ballon dans le ventre.

A présent, il gisait contre un rocher et les deux sbires de Hao ne faisaient plus du tout attention à lui.

L'attaque de Big Guy Bill ne le prit pas au dépourvu. Il l'attendait fermement.

Il se souvenait de leur dernier combat. Le match nul lui avait laissé sur les lèvres un goût amer d'inachevé. Et les paroles de Pino, une pointe acide au creux du ventre.

Bill avait sacrément augmenté son Furyuku depuis les qualificatives, c'était sûr. Cadimahide ne savait pas ce que valaient ses 2300 points, puisque tel était le chiffre, contre les 40 000 de ce type.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser dévorer sans rien faire.

L'approche de la mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Pas autant qu'aux deux autres. Elle faisait naître en lui un sentiment parfaitement paradoxal.

De la fierté.

Cadimahide carra ses immenses épaules recouvertes de bois.

Il était le Gardien des Légendes de l'Edda. Le maître du grand esprit de Deht. Le Loon Master.

Il allait le prouver.

Faisant fi de leur philosophie coutumière, le géant islandais se plaça devant ses amis.

- Ca…Cadimahide ! s'écria Pino. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ?

- Laissez-moi faire, répliqua l'autre simplement.

Et il serra les poings, canalisant sa force.

Le calcul de Cadimahide était simple.

Face à ces deux-là, leur équipe ne représentait qu'un minuscule grain de sable de sept mille points. Bon, peut-être un peu plus en comptant Horo Horo, lequel était tout de même hors combat. Même en attaquant à plusieurs, ils avaient peu de chances de vaincre l'Over Soul de Bill. Ils n'arriveraient qu'à se vider de leurs réserves de Furyuku en même temps. Tandis que s'ils se relayaient pour combattre leurs ennemis, ils pourraient peut-être tenir plus longtemps.

Cadimahide jeta un œil à l'Aïnou, toujours évanoui. Il venait de comprendre la logique de son équipe, de leur stratégie.

Combattre ensemble, ce n'est pas forcément se jeter sur l'adversaire au même moment, ce n'est pas forcément non plus combiner ses forces avec celles des autres.

Ça peut être aussi combler les failles de ses co-équipiers, prendre la suite une fois que ceux-ci avaient atteint leurs limites. Comme l'avait fait le chef de l'équipe The Ren à la fin du premier match.

En tout cas, ça valait la peine d'essayer. Et puisque leurs premières techniques avaient échoué face aux Fumbari Onsen…

L'ancien marin espérait que ses amis comprendraient, qu'ils seraient là pour assurer lorsque lui, fatalement, tomberait sous les coups de son trop puissant adversaire…

Big Guy Bill ne parut pas surpris de le voir s'avancer seul. C'était comme s'il y comptait. L'horrible « shaman-robot » sur son épaule ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

- On dirait que ça va être à la loyale, tout compte fait, grogna Cadimahide.

Bill eut un signe d'assentiment.

- Je n'envisage pas de me battre autrement. Le fair-play, c'est important.

Puis, avec un sourire sarcastique :

- De toute façon, c'est pas comme si on avait besoin de ruser pour vous tuer…

C'était cruellement vrai.

Cadimahide se mit en garde, les jambes fléchies, le corps légèrement en biais. Ses deux poings gigantesques recouverts de l'armature de bois et d'acier couvraient totalement son visage et son torse.

Son Over Soul avait ceci de différent avec ceux de ses amis qu'il se développait autour du corps même de son shaman. Sans savoir ce qu'il en était, Cadimahide avait développé seul un Over Soul de type Kobakku, permettant d'allier à la fois défense efficace et attaques puissantes. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait la forme de son fantôme, lorsqu'il se matérialisait.

Mais il y en avait une autre : Comme la fusion hyoi, ce type d'Over Soul maintenait un contact étroit entre le shaman et son fantôme. Et le lien était ici d'autant plus puissant que Deht était son ancêtre…

Lorsqu'il revêtait son armure, il était Deht. Il était le Viking. Il était le garant des légendes et des traditions de son peuple. Le lien entre passé et futur, le dernier héros des anciens temps, le nouveau Sigurd.

A présent, il allait vaincre le dragon.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du tournoi, il lui faudrait combattre seul.

.

_**La Walkyrie**_

C'était plus difficile pour Tony qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Big Guy Bill était vraiment fort. Zoria avait du mal à croire que son ami ait pu le rencontrer quelques mois auparavant et s'en tirer avec un match nul.

En fait, même si le blond avait prétendu vouloir jouer « fair-play », il n'en était rien : le combat était truqué dès le départ… _puisque Tony avait à affronter une quinzaine d'adversaires, au lieu d'un seul_…

Le fantôme de Bill était en fait l'esprit d'une équipe de football entière, dont il était le capitaine.

Esprit d'équipe…

C'était fichtrement ironique.

La colère de Zoria n'avait pas désenflé à mesure que le combat se poursuivait. L'Islandais parvenait à encaisser les coups de son adversaire, mais pas à franchir sa défense quasi parfaite pour le toucher. A chaque fois, la hache étincelante fauchait et tranchait le vide dans un sifflement métallique, ou bien heurtait avec violence les rangées de joueurs casqués sans causer la moindre entaille à l'Over Soul.

C'est de la folie, pensa Zoria, nous n'avons pas la moindre chance…

Cette simple pensée suffisait à attiser sa fureur.

Chaque coup porté à Tony était pour elle comme une morsure brûlante au creux de son ventre.

Coup de poing. Coup de pied. Coup de genou.

Et Tony encaissait, encaissait…

Reprends-toi, se surprit-elle à penser. Relève-toi ! Tu aurais pu arrêter son bras, là. Tu aurais pu parer. Pourquoi le laisser te passer à tabac ? Tu es bien plus rapide que ça, tu pourrais esquiver... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ne le laisse pas te marcher dessus ! Réagis, bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas être aussi faible, pas toi. Tu ne peux pas faillir. Tu es mon roc, mon soutien, mon héros… comment oses-tu te laisser abattre devant moi ?

Et Tony encaissait toujours.

A ses côtés, Pino observait la scène, bras ballants, bouche bée. Lui aussi la décevait. Il ne parvenait plus à remuer le moindre muscle, comme s'il avait été pétrifié… _gelé sur place_.

C'est alors que Cadimahide reçut le coup fatal.

Le coude d'un des joueurs s'enfonça dans son estomac, entre les planches de l'armure Over Soul, et trouva sa faille. L'Islandais eut un hoquet et se plia en deux. Alors, l'autre en profita pour lui assener un coup encore plus violent, d'un revers de jambe. Cadimahide fut projeté au loin et son grand corps roula sur le sol.

Zoria et Pino hurlèrent son nom et l'Irlandais se rua vers son ami.

La frêle jeune fille demeura sur place, en garde. Elle avait déjà conscience que Tony ne se relèverait pas. Son Furyuku s'était épuisé et il venait de se faire proprement assommer. Elle n'avait pas besoin, comme Pino, d'aller vérifier pour le comprendre.

Celui-ci se pencha sur son compagnon avant de se relever, fou de rage.

- Espèce de sale…

Il voulut bondir sur Bill en brandissant sa canne druidique, mais le shaman blond l'écarta d'un revers de main et Pino alla lui aussi rouler sur le sol.

- Pino !

Zoria l'entendit tousser et gémir de douleur, ce qui la rassura.

Il était encore conscient, mais peinait à se relever. Une bile acide remonta dans la gorge de la jeune fille.

Un flot de haine qu'elle peina à juguler.

Big Guy Bill lui faisait face, à présent. Elle se concentra tout entière sur lui.

- Zoria ! entendit-elle au loin. Attends !

Mais elle n'écouta pas la voix faible de Pino. La seule chose qu'elle était capable d'entendre, à présent, c'était la rage folle au fond de ses entrailles, qui criait vengeance. Le monstre furieux en elle, qui réclamait de la violence, le fracas des armes, du sang.

Les flots de son Over Soul se répandirent en traînées aiguës et sauvages autour de son bras.

Le halo torrentiel sembla entrer en fusion avant de s'élancer avec tumulte sur Bill, comme les eaux d'un fleuve trop longtemps retenues par un barrage.

L'Over Soul de Vodianoï envahit les airs en vagues brutales et tumultueuses, enflant et gonflant comme une mer déchaînée.

En sentant sa force se déverser d'un coup dans le tambour shamanique, Zoria poussa un cri de haine absolue et lança la plus puissante attaque de toute sa courte existence.

Ce fut comme un raz-de-marée démentiel. Big Guy Bill devait l'admettre plus tard, il eut du mal à contenir cette violence, qui se déversa sur lui comme une tonne d'eau et mis fin à son Over Soul.

En se relevant, le shaman grimaça. Il avait perdu pas mal de points de Furyuku en encaissant la fureur de cette fille.

Zoria tremblait de tous ses membres, à présent. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur son adversaire, qui osait se tenir encore debout. Échevelée, son beau visage grimaçant, elle semblait possédée par un esprit haineux. Toute sa perception était tournée vers un unique point : l'ennemi qui avait vaincu Tony et frappé Pino.

Alors, la guerrière éleva les bras, tambour brandi. Lorsque Vodianoï y fusionna, l'objet parut exploser et retentit à la manière d'un gong céleste. Plus brillant que le soleil, l'Over Soul se répandit en masse liquide et brûlante. Il n'y avait plus de froid. Il n'y avait plus de glace. Comme pour leur attaque Aurora Boréalis, une montagne d'eau se forma au-dessus de la tête de Zoria, concentrée non plus par la glace, mais par la folie meurtrière qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Et soudain, les trombes d'eau se répandirent, en un second déluge.

.

_**Perceval**_

Pino n'arrivait pas à croire que le shaman blond, à lui seul, ait réussi à encaisser l'attaque de Zoria.

Il était certain que _lui_ aurait été submergé par les flots dévastateurs.

D'où avait-elle pu tirer une telle puissance ? Une puissance si monstrueuse qu'elle la transfigurait, faisait naître un nouvel éclat sur son visage tordu de haine. Une puissance qui parvenait presque à l'enlaidir.

Son Over Soul s'était dissous, après avoir heurté les deux sbires de Hao de plein fouet et la petite shaman avait glissé sur le sol, évanouie, vidée de ses forces.

Pino ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard du corps de son amie. Une brume nauséeuse monta dans son estomac. Certes, Bill avait été touché et son Over Soul avait pâti des attaques qu'il venait de contrer. Mais il se tenait toujours là, debout et souriant, ses fantômes en place.

Et l'autre, sur son épaule, qui n'avait pas bougé.

L'Irlandais sentit le désespoir l'envahir.

- Pourquoi, souffla-t-il seulement. Pourquoi… ?

- Le Seigneur Hao souhaite acquérir vos âmes, répondit tranquillement Bill. C'est un grand honneur qui vous est fait. Vous devriez l'accepter, au lieu de vous rebeller inutilement contre sa puissance. Tout résistance est inutile, est-ce si difficile de l'admettre ?

Pino serra les mâchoires.

- Pour lui, vous êtes insignifiants, poursuivit le shaman. « Tout petit », c'est ce qu'il dit toujours. Et il a raison. Nous ne sommes rien, absolument rien, comparé au Seigneur Hao.

- C'est ridicule ! explosa Pino. Difficile de l'admettre ? Il n'y a rien à admettre ! N'est-ce pas normal de vouloir vivre ? C'est la chose la plus élémentaire au monde, c'est ce qui anime tout être vivant sur cette terre ! Est-ce que c'est pas tout aussi simple à comprendre ?

Il se redressa d'un bond et raffermit sa prise sur sa canne.

- Toute notre vie nous nous sommes battus pour survivre. Nous n'avons jamais eu le droit de _vivre, _simplement ! Il fallait toujours se bagarrer pour rester simplement en vie ! Et toi, sale con, tu viens me balancer comme ça que ton _connard _de maître peut décider de ma vie ou de ma mort ? Il se prend pour qui, celui-là, pour Dieu ?

Bill eut un rire franc.

- Il ne se prend pas. Le Seigneur Hao _est_ Dieu.

Mais cette fois ce fut à Pino de rire.

- Un fou tordu et mégalo, tu veux dire ! Personne d'aussi mauvais ne peut régner sur la terre et les cieux !

- N'est-ce pas le cas dans tes légendes, toi qui es un shaman du Nord ?

- C'est faux, rétorqua vertement Pino. Tu apprendras qu'aucun dieu maléfique ne peut espérer régner seul. Mes légendes, comme tu dis, l'enseignent toutes. Et si ton maître ne le sait pas, il découvrira qu'il y a toujours des forces contraires… _des dieux bénéfiques_…

- Il est naïf, n'est-ce pas, Blocken ?

- Parfaitement stupide… pauvre petit garçon…Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi du Shaman King.

- Shaman King, il ne l'est pas encore, cracha Pino.

- Ah oui? s'esclaffa Bill. C'est vrai qu'il a en face de lui de sérieux adversaires...

- Vous ne comprenez rien, sourit alors Pino. Lorsqu'il aura pris toutes les âmes, les vôtres y compris, votre Seigneur Hao sera seul. Et il n'aura plus qu'à se bouffer lui-même, comme un dragon se dévore la queue.

Il profita du silence pour poursuivre.

- Il sera peut-être un jour Shaman King... mais en attendant, c'est un gamin capricieux, qui a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le métier de roi...

- Qui es-tu pour parler ainsi, minable? grogna Bill, soudain agacé.

- Je suis peut-être un minable, rétorqua Pino. Un grain de poussière dans l'univers. Mais j'en sais assez sur les rois et les dieux, même si je n'en ai pas l'air.

Puis il fit un geste de la main.

- Allez, viens ! Pour la dernière fois...

- Pourquoi se fatiguer, sourit Bill. Je vais commencer par capturer ces âmes…

Pino frémit en le voyant désigner Zoria et Cadimahide.

- Celui-ci est de qualité, une âme véritablement pure, ça n'a pas de prix… Quant à celle-ci… peut-être que son niveau est bas, mais ce sont ses sentiments qui la rendent forte... Le Seigneur Hao a dit un jour : « Il n'y a rien de plus puissant que l'âme d'une jeune fille amoureuse ».

Pino ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se dire.

Sans réfléchir, il bondit sur son adversaire.

On n'allait pas discuter théologie pendant des heures. Il devait jouer son va-tout avant que son énergie ne retombe.

Oui, à cet instant, plus que jamais, il se battait pour survivre.

Lorsque ses forces lui firent défaut, lorsqu'il sentit son Over Soul se retirer et Badbeh lui échapper, lorsqu'il comprit que Bill avait gagné… Pino perdit pied.

Le brouillard l'environnait, il se sentait flotter à-demi dans un autre monde, comme s'il avait finalement réussi à atteindre l'état de résignation qu'attendait Hao.

Il avait perdu. Ils avaient perdu.

Comme dans les légendes, il resterait celui qui, du bout des doigts, avait effleuré le Saint-Graal, sans jamais pouvoir le saisir.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes <strong>__**mythologiques (au cas où): **_

_Sigurd est le nom islandais du héros Siegfried, le guerrier invincible qui tua le dragon Fafnir (que l'on retrouve dans toutes les mythologies nordiques, germaniques, islandaises)._

_En principe, « la Walkyrie » Brünnhilde est son amante. Les Walkyries sont nombreuses, ce sont des déesses guerrières, les filles d'Odin (Ici, elle finira avec « Perceval », Siegfried va devoir prêter sa chérie...)_

_Et enfin, Perceval est galois, pas irlandais, mais tant pis. De plus, il représente la pureté… (je vous fais pas de dessin, Pino repassera, mais bon.) Dans les légendes rattachées au Saint-Graal, il est soit celui qui l'obtient, soit celui qui le découvre, mais ne peut l'approcher, un chevalier qui ne peut achever sa quête._


	9. La fin

**La fin... **

**Janvier 2001**

- Cette fois, ça y est. Ils ont perdu.

- Définitivement ?

- Définitivement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es pessimiste, Bab'…

- Il faut bien que je le sois un peu pour raisonner cette tête brûlée qui me sert de maître, Deht…

- Ah euh pas faux.

- Grrmbl…

- Si. Bien sûr que je suis triste. Mais qu'y pouvons-nous ? Ils ont épuisé leur Furyuku…

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmm

- Attends, Vody a raison, il en reste un !

- Grrouuuumbbbbbllllll…

- Dans son état, il ne fera pas long feu, Deht. Et puis, il a déjà un fantôme…

- Ce ne sera pas suffisant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, à la fin ? Tu crois que ce petit garçon pourrait manipuler quatre esprits à la fois ?

- Mais non ! C'est déjà même pas sûr qu'il parvienne à te maîtriser, _toi_, alors nous quatre à la fois…

- Dans ce cas quel est ton plan ?

- Nous allons quand même lui proposer notre aide. Il nous utilisera un à un, en combinant nos capacités. Ensemble, comme on l'a toujours fait. C'était ça, le rêve de ton maître, non ?

- Si tu le dis…

- Vody aussi est d'accord. Tu as perdu à deux contre un, Bab'.

La belle jeune femme leva ses yeux gris flamboyants au ciel et soupira.

- Très bien, vous avez gagné…

L'immense Viking échangea un clin d'œil complice avec la créature glougloutante et verte qui se tenait accroupie à ses côtés sur ses membres grêles. Vodianoï se mit alors à se dandiner joyeusement en émettant quelques borborygmes ravis et Badbey pinça les lèvres d'un air hautain pour dissimuler son rire.

Suivie de ses deux compagnons, elle se plaça derrière le jeune homme qui allait désormais combattre à la place de leurs shamans.

- Usui Horokeu, annonça la déesse-corbeau. Puisque tu choisis la voie de la bravoure, nous allons te prêter notre force. Utilise-la comme bon te semblera !

X X X

La lumière crue l'éblouit dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Zoria le referma aussitôt avec un léger gémissement.

Elle reprenait lentement conscience de son corps, de son crâne bourdonnant, de ses membres gourds, du tissu frais sur lequel elle était étendue, des bruits de paroles un peu flous autour d'elle. Et aussi de cette satanée lampe puissante braquée sur son visage.

Avec un frisson elle prit également conscience de la gêne dans son bras. Ce n'est qu'en tournant la tête sur le côté et en soulevant à demi ses paupières qu'elle sut d'où cela provenait.

Zoria ouvrit les yeux brutalement et chercha faiblement à se redresser, le souffle court. Son cœur cognait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et une terreur sourde oppressait sa gorge. La lampe, la perfusion, l'odeur d'antiseptiques… Non !

- Non… ! articula-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Non… !

- Tout va bien, murmura alors quelqu'un au-dessus d'elle. Vous êtes en sécurité. Votre état est stable, n'ayez pas peur…

Sa voix ressemblait à celle des anges… du moins à l'idée que Zoria s'en faisait. Douce, chaude, veloutée. Emplie d'une indicible bienveillance.

L'homme penché sur elle portait un masque, lui aussi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils se masquent le visage ? Les mains de Zoria se crispèrent sur le drap et sa bouche se tordit de frayeur.

Soudain, l'homme retira son masque et recula d'un pas. Elle pouvait à présent voir le bas de son visage, une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue chez un médecin. Elle se souvint que, petite, elle les prenait pour des extraterrestres ou des mutants nés sans bouche ni menton, qui devaient dissimuler ce honteux défaut sous un tissu rêche.

Mais celui-ci n'avait rien d'un Martien. Des yeux bleu pervenche légèrement cernés sur une peau très pâle, des cheveux blonds, et surtout un sourire très doux. Angélique.

- Je suis Faust, dit-il. Vous me reconnaissez ? N'ayez crainte, vous êtes pratiquement hors d'affaire.

Le nom agit comme un déclic et libéra l'esprit de Zoria des brumes ombreuses où il flottait. Sa vue commençait à revenir totalement et elle reconnut l'homme souriant dans son fauteuil roulant qu'ils avaient combattu. Le discret propriétaire de la femme-démon. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés après le match, mais elle le reconnaissait parfaitement. Un des membres de l'équipe Fumbari Onsen.

Zoria sentit ses épaules se décontracter légèrement. Sa gorge se desserra et elle aspira une grande goulée d'air frais.

En tournant la tête avec difficulté, elle aperçut Cadimahide, qui reposait sur un lit non loin du sien.

- Vous êtes tous les trois sains et sauf, ajouta Faust, ayant surpris le regard perdu qu'elle jetait autour d'elle.

Sains et saufs…

Elle était tombée à terre, pleine de colère, découvrant en elle-même une puissance inconnue, née de ses peurs et de ses haines. De tant de choses enfouies au plus profond de son âme depuis des années et qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'exorciser. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se réveiller un jour à l'instant où elle avait perdu conscience. Pourtant, elle était en vie. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle devait de pouvoir encore contempler la lumière blanche si crue, si profondément terrestre, mais qu'importe, elle le remercierait tout à l'heure.

A l'instant elle se concentrait sur ce fait : l'impossible avait été réalisé. Leur véritable victoire, ils l'avaient eue. Celle de la vie sur la mort.

X X X

**Mars 2001**

Tous les vents marins du monde portent en eux cette odeur poisseuse de sel, âcre et douce à la fois. Cadimahide fut pris d'une profonde bouffée de nostalgie lorsque les rafales iodées fouettèrent son visage tanné et barbu, au moment où il franchissait le seuil de la maison. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille autres le goût de son pays.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée grincer dans son dos et sourit sans se retourner. Le pas de Frida était léger, si léger qu'il crissait à peine sur le sol durci par le froid. La petite femme - elle lui arrivait à peine au-dessus du coude – le rejoignit pour contempler l'horizon à ses côtés. La maison de sa sœur était située en hauteur. On ne voyait pas la mer depuis le pas de la porte, mais on en distinguait les premières vagues.

Cadimahide jeta un regard à sa petite sœur, qu'il avait quittée si jeune et qu'il retrouvait mariée et mère. Difficile de croire que ce petit bout de femme avait mis au monde quatre enfants depuis qu'il était parti, mais elle savait mener sa famille à la baguette, il n'y avait pas de doute. Et d'ailleurs, le père n'était pas en reste.

- Dire que tu avais juré de ne jamais tomber amoureuse d'un marin ! avait souri Cadimahide en retrouvant Frida. Celle-ci avait haussé les épaules, fataliste, et avec un sourire :

- Tu sais, on croyait aussi que ce serait Gudrun, la femme au foyer !

Sa deuxième sœur étudiait à présent l'économie et les sciences politiques à Reykjavik, et militait dans une association féministe.

Cadimahide huma de nouveau le vent salé de la mer. Il ne s'était pas non plus douté une seconde qu'ils ne rentreraient pas victorieux. Au final, il réalisait que cela valait mieux. Il ne se sentait pas de disputer la Couronne à ce fameux Hao, par exemple. Et puis, avec le temps, il avait compris que Pino était beaucoup trop irresponsable pour faire un bon Shaman King.

En pensant à ses deux amis, l'Islandais eut un sourire. Tous deux avaient eu ce qu'ils méritaient, Pino, une leçon d'humilité, et Zoria, une leçon de sociabilité. Il avait hâte de voir quels fruits avait donné cette expérience bénéfique depuis trois semaines qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se séparaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il y a une dizaine d'années de cela. Ils étaient pleins de doutes et de peurs, alors, mais ils étaient parvenus à reprendre confiance en puisant dans leurs forces mutuelles et en s'unissant pour former une équipe indissoluble. Ils s'étaient constitués une véritable famille et Cadimahide ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait un jour à se séparer des deux enfants qu'il avait découvert au fin fond de la Taïga, par un soir d'hiver, de neige et de glace.

Mais lorsque Hao avait fini par les laisser tranquilles et que les trois Icemen s'étaient véritablement retrouvés les bras ballants, Cadimahide s'était senti envahi d'un puissant désir de revoir les montagnes frappées par les flots glacials de son Islande.

Là-haut le ciel, en bas, la mer. Et entre, les cimes rocailleuses et volcaniques, qui essayaient d'attraper les nuages. Les lignes bleues et blanches de la mer et de l'air qui se confondaient, au matin. Les vents brumeux et vigoureux qui vous nettoyaient la face à coup de sel et de givre.

Il y avait si longtemps… son crime ne signifiait plus rien, désormais. Et quand bien même. Il était parti pour que ses sœurs n'aient pas à souffrir du qu'en-dira-t-on. Mais au fond, n'importe quel avocat l'aurait fait acquitter pour légitime défense.

Il avait passé dix ans de sa vie à essayer de se racheter. Mais est-ce que son exil n'était pas un prix suffisant ? Cadimahide se demandait parfois s'il n'aurait pas dû se rendre à la justice de son pays et la laisser suivre son cours. Mais s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Zoria et Pino. Et il n'aurait sans doute pas pu aider ces deux enfants perdus à réaliser leurs rêves.

Il prit tendrement Frida par les épaules et la serra contre lui, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

- Quand repars-tu, déjà ? demanda celle-ci.

- Ai-je dis que je repartais ?

- Si je ne savais pas deviner ce que tu ne dis pas, on ne s'en sortirait pas !

Il rit et répondit :

- Pas tout de suite. Mais ce ne sera pas trop long, je reviendrai vite.

- Tu amèneras tes amis ?

- Éventuellement. Si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout, il y a de la place. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu avec eux, d'ailleurs ?

A ces mots, le géant sourit, amusé.

- Ah, j'ai préféré les laisser tranquilles. Ils ont pas mal de choses à se dire, et pas mal d'autres à régler, aussi…

Lorsque sa sœur eut regagné sa maison pour s'enquérir sur l'origine des cris fusant depuis quelques minutes à l'intérieur, Cadimahide demeura à sa place, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

Il pensait à l'époque de ses dix-huit ans, où il s'imaginait qu'il finirait par fonder une famille et par mourir en mer, lui aussi. Il pensait aux vagues vertes qui roulaient et se recouvraient mutuellement, dans une gerbe d'écume blanche. Il pensait aux âmes de ses ancêtres qui erraient sur les flots, à la recherche d'un havre, d'un port où s'arrêter. Il pensait à son vieux compagnon, le Viking que Frida commençait à peine à voir.

Il n'était pas Shaman King, ça non. Mais il n'allait pas rester oisif pour autant.


	10. Epilogue

**Épilogue  
><strong>

**Le rire de Zoria**

**Mars 2001**

Comme Pino l'avait escompté, son père avait considéré son retour au village comme définitif. Que le shaman Irlandais ait eu d'autres projets en tête ne l'avait pas effleuré une seule seconde.

Zoria trouvait plutôt amusant ce vieux bonhomme ridé au sourire clinquant en tous points identique à celui de son fils. Elle retrouvait chez lui le même optimisme forcené, la même énergie écrasante. Elle ne connaitrait jamais sa mère, mais nul doute que ce devait être une femme courageuse.

Zoria était très fière d'elle. En deux mots, elle avait réussi à convaincre Pino d'affronter son père au lieu de prendre la fuite immédiatement.

- Moi, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un père avec qui me disputer, avait-elle conclu avec un de ses regards plissés et pointus, plus tranchants qu'un laser.

La question avait été vite réglée.

Ce n'était qu'un peu plus tard qu'ils avaient rompu le silence qui était le leur depuis le départ du village pache.

Le silence ne les avait jamais dérangés. Zoria n'était pas très causante et Pino avait appris à respecter ce fait ou bien à parler pour deux, au choix. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, après tout. Mais cette fois, c'était différent : une mise au point s'imposait.

La jeune fille lui avait exposé ses remontrances, ce qui l'avait déçue, et Pino était très surpris. Il pensait qu'elle lui ferait des reproches sur leur défaite. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire traiter d'irresponsable et d'égoïste.

- On s'en fiche, d'avoir perdu, soupira finalement Zoria. C'était joué d'avance, malgré ce qu'on croyait. On était loin d'être préparés…

- Y aller dans l'optique du perdant, c'est le meilleur moyen de tout rater, objecta Pino. Je voulais y croire, tu sais ? Je voulais que tout le monde y croie, parce que c'était le seul moyen de nous donner nos chances… J'ai réellement cru que cela suffirait. Mais c'est vrai que s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise dans ce tournoi, c'est que parfois, on a beau se donner tout le mal qu'on veut, au final, c'est la force qui fait la différence…

Zoria répliqua, après un instant de réflexion :

- On est vivants. C'est le principal.

Pino sourit à la jeune fille.

- C'est juste mais nous avons aussi pris conscience de certaines choses fondamentales…

Il compta sur ses doigts.

- Cadimahide, qu'il n'était pas obligé de payer toute sa vie pour ses actes passés. Moi, que je n'étais pas assez attentif aux autres…

- Moi aussi, j'ai réalisé un truc... Après que la bande de Bill nous ait coincés.

Zoria rosit et hésita à poursuivre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait osé dire cela, même à moitié.

- C'est quoi ? demanda l'Irlandais, comme elle s'était tue.

- Tu es un crétin fini, avoua-t-elle finalement. Je t'en ai beaucoup voulu, mais en fait, ce n'est pas grave… je dois bien aimer les crétins.

Elle détourna les yeux. Tout d'abord décontenancé par son préambule, Pino avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Finalement, un sourire vint lentement éclairer son visage.

Il ne fallait jamais brusquer Zoria. C'était LE truc rédhibitoire. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser, en fait, il y pensait depuis longtemps, mais il renonça. Elle avait déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts. Il ne pouvait espérer plus. Chaque chose en son temps.

- Moi, je dois bien aimer les femmes-icebergs, lança-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir ça, réalisa-t-il une seconde plus tard. Zoria se tourna vers lui, et il serra les mâchoires, prêt à encaisser l'Over Soul indigné de la grenouille baveuse qui lui servait d'esprit en pleine face. Mais elle semblait trop suffoquée pour y penser.

- Quand tu dis « iceberg »…

- Venant de moi, c'est un compliment, coupa-t-il en essayant piteusement de se rattraper, avec une mimique de chien battu.

Il se passa alors une chose à laquelle Pino ne s'attendait pas.

Zoria se pencha en avant et pinça les lèvres. Son visage dissimulé derrière ses cheveux lui était invisible. Pourtant, il voyait ses épaules trembler comme si elle pleurait.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, horrifié.

Elle rejeta alors la tête en arrière et il put constater que ses yeux étaient secs. Ce n'était pas des sanglots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche grande ouverte, mais un son clair et joyeux. Aussi cristallin qu'un trille d'oiseau dans la fraîcheur du soir. Une musique qui résonnait pour la première fois à ses oreilles, et qui n'était offerte qu'à lui seul.

Le rire de Zoria.


End file.
